Intrusion nocturne
by QuidamS
Summary: Parce qu'il y a des limites à l'intrusion de Sherlock dans l'intimité de Lestrade... Très léger slash.


**Titre : Intrusion nocturne.**

Pairing : Sherlock/Lestrade (léger)

Disclaimer : Les personnages ne sont bien évidemment pas ma propriété.

Résumé : Parce qu'il y a des limites à l'intrusion de Sherlock dans l'intimité de Lestrade.

* * *

><p>Il se sentait tellement épuisé ce soir-là que lorsque sa tête se posa sur l 'oreiller il savait qu'il sombrerait rapidement dans un profond sommeil, et cela durant les douze prochaines heures.<p>

Tout du moins, cela aurait sans doute été le cas si un événement pour le moins déconcertant n'était pas venu perturber sa nuit.

Lestrade avait l'habitude des sommeils sans rêve. Il lui arrivait souvent d'être si exténué qu'il dormait sans qu'aucun cauchemar ni qu'aucun un songe ne vienne perturber l'état de bien-être dans lequel il était plongé. Il était plutôt satisfait de ce fait. Il passait des journées entières à voir des choses si ignobles et à côtoyer des personnages si tordus et maléfiques qu'il n'était pas certain de pouvoir le supporter si cela devait hanter l'intégralité de ses nuits.

Toujours était-il que ce qui le sortit d'un sommeil pour le moins réparateur cette nuit-là, ne fut pas réellement un cauchemar, ni même un rêve d'ailleurs.

Il y eut d'abord cette impression, comme une sorte d'oppression, pas franchement désagréable, tout juste dérangeante. Un peu comme si quelqu'un cherchait à capter son souffle.

Ce fut ensuite comme un pincement, qu'il identifia – à tort il s'en rendit compte un peu plus tard – comme un mordillement de ses lèvres par lui-même.

Il y eut enfin cette sensation, douce et fraîche, un peu plus marquée qu'un effleurement, qui l'apaisa.

Il sentait son esprit se réveiller peu à peu et il savait que son corps ne tarderait pas à suivre. Pourtant il était bien, une vague de plénitude et de sérénité bienfaitrice gagnant progressivement chaque partie de son être, comme une caresse qui le faisait doucement frissonner. Il se fit même la réflexion qu'il serait hautement agréable de toujours pouvoir se réveiller ainsi, enveloppé dans un cocon d'émotions positives.

La pression humide exercée sur ses lèvres s'accentua et ce ne fut qu'à cet instant qu'il se demanda si finalement, il n'était pas bel et bien en train de rêver. Il finit par conclure que tel était bien le cas lorsque sa langue en rencontra une autre, inconnue.

Ainsi il rêvait, et dans son rêve, quelqu'un l'embrassait. Bien que la sensation fut exquise, elle n'en restait pas moins intrigante puisqu'il n'était pas en mesure d'identifier l'auteur de ce baiser. Obscurité ? Paupières closes ? Il avait du mal à déterminer la cause de cette incapacité, mais s'il était tout-à-fait honnête avec lui-même, à cet instant précis, il s'en moquait éperdument. Il avait simplement l'impression de flotter agréablement, et même si la sensation était troublante, il n'avait pas ressenti cela depuis une éternité et comptait bien en profiter au maximum.

Il n'aurait su dire combien de minutes s'écoulèrent avant que la brume qui envahissait son cerveau ne se dissipe et que ce dernier ne lui autorise enfin à ouvrir les yeux.

Le retour à la réalité fut pour le moins violent.

Il eut un hoquet de surprise qui le fit s'enfoncer au plus profond de son oreiller et le baiser prit fin brusquement. En réalité, il n'était pas réellement certain que cela soit de la surprise. Peut-être serait-il plus exact de parler de stupéfaction, voire d'incompréhension.

Allongé sur le dos dans son propre lit – jusque-là rien d'anormal – il se redressa sur ses avant-bras avant d'étendre une main vers la lampe de chevet afin d'identifier l'ombre qui venait de se redresser prestement et qui se tenait dorénavant debout à ses côtés.

Ses paupières papillonnèrent alors que la lumière lui brûlait les yeux et il s'écoula quelques secondes avant qu'il ne put mettre un nom sur l'intrus.

« Sherlock? »

L'intéressé cligna des yeux d'un air contrarié.

« Bordel, qu'est-ce que... ? » Lestrade ferma les yeux, essayant de mettre un peu d'ordre dans le flot de pensées qui l'assaillait. Avait-il rêvé tout cela ? Etait-il toujours en train de rêver ? Il implora la Reine que ce fut le cas. Cela serait toujours moins embarrassant que d'imaginer que quelques instants plus tôt il embrassait Sherlock et que, comble de l'ignominie, il y prenait un plaisir certain. Il rouvrit les yeux et constata avec angoisse que le détective était toujours là. « Bordel, Sherlock ! » répéta-t-il. « Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? » poursuivit-il avec brusquerie alors que la connexion semblait s'être rétablie entre ses pensées et ses capacités d'interprétation, et qu'il lui apparaissait dorénavant évident qu'il n'avait pas rêvé et qu'il était bel et bien en train d'embrasser Sherlock quelques instants auparavant.

Le détective fronça les sourcils, comme si la question de Lestrade lui apparaissait totalement incongrue en de telles circonstances, puis se décida à répondre d'une voix posée. « Une expérience. »

Lestrade ouvrit la bouche sans qu'aucun son n'en sorte, trop interloqué par l'explication fournie. Quelques secondes s'écoulèrent avant qu'il ne retrouva la parole. « Non ! » protesta l'inspecteur d'une voix outrée qui fut bien plus aiguë qu'il ne l'aurait souhaité.

Sherlock sembla un instant désarçonné par cette réaction, pourtant lorsqu'il ouvrit la bouche de nouveau ce fut pour acquiescer avec évidence. « Si. »

Lestrade se redressa plus avant, s'appuyant sur ses mains cette fois, laissant le drap glisser le long de son torse. « Non, Sherlock ! » matraqua-t-il de nouveau, sentant son esprit s'embrouiller de plus bel devant le saugrenu de la situation. « Non ! » répéta-t-il en secoua la tête, comme pour donner plus de force à ses propos alors que l'homme debout à ses côtés ne semblait pas comprendre quelle mouche l'avait piqué. « On n'embrasse pas les gens pendant leur sommeil ! » lança-t-il entre évidence et colère, se rendant compte par là-même du ridicule de son affirmation.

« Non ? » questionna Sherlock, incertain.

Lestrade observa son vis-à-vis un instant, se demandant s'il n'avait pas perdu la tête. « Bien sûr que non, Sherlock ! »

« Pourtant... » commença le détective d'un air ennuyé et concerné avant que Lestrade ne l'interrompit.

« Il n'y a pas de _pourtant_ qui tienne Sherlock ! Je... Je... je ne suis pas un de tes quelconques sujets d'expérience ! Je ne suis pas ton... ton cobaye ! » gronda Lestrade toujours un peu perdu.

Sherlock fronça les sourcils et il apparut nettement à l'inspecteur qu'il tentait pas la même de le sonder et de comprendre lui-même ce qui pouvait bien lui traverser l'esprit. Gêné et anxieux de ce que l'autre pouvait bien conclure de la situation, il préféra couper court à toute discussion. « Va-t-en ! »

Sherlock recula d'un pas, comme si l'ordre l'avait littéralement heurté de plein fouet. « Vas-t-en, j'te dis ! » réitéra Lestrade avec plus de force encore.

Ce qu'il vit dans le regard du jeune homme à cet instant lui vrilla l'estomac. Il semblait blessé. Mais la situation dépassait tant l'inspecteur qu'il préféra ne pas s'attarder sur cet état de fait. Sherlock fit un pas en arrière, le fixant toujours avec un mélange d'incompréhension et de trahison, attendant peut-être qu'il change d'avis, puis finit par se détourner et quitter la chambre.

Lestrade se laissa retomber lourdement contre le matelas, le souffle coupé. Son cœur heurtait sa poitrine avec frénésie et, jusqu'à cet instant, prit dans l'action, il n'y avait pas vraiment prêté attention. Il ferma les yeux, plaquant ses mains sur son visage comme pour chasser de son esprit les minutes qui venaient de s'écouler et surtout la vision du visage meurtri de Sherlock. Il rectifia mentalement ce fait. Sherlock n'était pas meurtri. Un être dénoué de sentiment ne pouvait pas l'être. Il rouvrit les yeux, fixant le plafond, ses deux mains plaqués sur sa bouche comme s'il refrénait une quelconque envie de hurler. Pouvait-il y avoir une situation plus incompréhensible et plus embarrassante ? Il s'attendait à peu près tout ce la part de Sherlock, mais là ça dépassait tout ce qu'il avait pu imaginer.

Il expira longuement, affligé par le troublant constat que lui insufflaient les battements de son cœur. Il ne trouverait assurément plus le sommeil. Le petit génie avait massacré sa nuit. Au diable les bonnes résolutions se rasséréna-t-il alors qu'il se redressait pour fouiller dans le tiroir de son chevet ; il avait définitivement besoin d'un cigarette.


End file.
